Inkjet printers and other printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. These printing devices can utilize a slotted substrate to deliver ink in the printing process. Such printing devices can provide many desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire for more features and lower prices continues to press manufacturers to improve efficiencies. Consumers want, among other things, high print image resolution, realistic colors, and increased pages or printing per minute. Accordingly, the present invention relates to slotted substrates suitable for use in printing devices and/or other applications.